Kim In Exile
by Blackbird
Summary: What's better than one Kim trying to stop a world conqueroring tyrant?  Why five of course!


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Kim In Exile**

**Chapter 1: Gathering the Troops**

A light breeze blew through the warm sand of an endless desert sometime in between normal time and space. It was a peaceful place that few ever even saw, let alone visited. Those who came here usually didn't do so by choice and were quickly swept away to do the duty they had been chosen for. This day, if it could truly be called that, would see this action repeated once again.

A circular, white and blue portal appeared a few feet above the sand and the lilith form of a red headed girl fell onto the ground. She groaned and spit sand out of her mouth as she picked herself up then started to dust off her black crop top shirt and green cargo pants. Her name is Kim Possible and on many worlds she is it's greatest hero. At the moment though, she feels less heroic and more utterly confused.

She looked around the desert to try and get some kind of baring on her location or at the very least understand how it was that just a second ago she was outside her house and ready for a well deserved rest after a mission only to now find herself in the middle of nowhere. She started to reach for the Kimmunicator but before she could even unsnap the latch to it's holder, another portal appeared in the sky a few feet away from her and a new figure popped out.

Like her, the newcomer was female and a red head, but dressed in a drastically different outfit. Instead of baggy cargos and a crop top, this girl was a dressed in a skin tight, head to toe outfit that seemed to be made out of spandex. It was mostly royal blue in color, but the thigh high boots, glove fingers, and oval shaped eye pieces were all white matching the large spider symbol coving most of costume's front. The only parts that weren't either of the two colors were the grey bands around her wrists and the belt around her waist. The whole outfit looked rather outlandish to Kim, but then again she knew super heros were like that. The oddest part though, was the fact that not only was the girl a redhead like her, it exactly the same color and pretty much the same style, given the adjustments for the top of the mask.

Before Kim could even think of a question to ask her, another portal appeared and yet another redhead fell to the ground. This one also wore a costume, but it as mostly dark grey with a black bat-eared cowl and cape, gloves, and boots. A yellow bat symbol was emblazoned across her chest while a matching utility belt clung to her waist. Unlike the first costumed girl, the newcomer's mask was open around the mouth while her hair stuck out the back of the cowl near the neckline. Again, Kim couldn't help but notice a remarkable similarity in their hair color.

The three girls looked around at each other for only a handful of seconds before a fourth portal opened up and produced another girl. This time the girl looked almost _exactly_ like Kim but with only a few key differences. The most notable being that the right side of her face from her forehead down to her mid cheek and back to her ear was replaced by smooth metal plating with a green piece of glass replacing her eye. The matching grey metal on the exposed part of her wrist told the other three that her right arm had suffered the same fate. She stared at the three in equal surprise and perhaps more so at seeing another version of herself that looked whole. She started to take a step towards the other Kim but was interrupted by yet another portal opening.

Again the girl that feel out of it was another Kim, dressed identically to the first one and the cybernetic one, but like her cyber sister, this Kim a distinctive look that made her stand out. That being the fact that her skin was the same pale green as Shego's. She groaned as she picked herself up and looked around at the other four, just as surprised as them at not only being in the desert but also surrounded by two other girls that looked like her and two girls in costumes. She especially didn't like the way the girl in the bat costume was looking at her.

"You!" the costumed girl shouted and faster than anyone could react ran forward and decked the girl across the jaw, knocking her back down into the sand.

The Shego-Kim wiped a bit of blood off her lip before rolling away from another punch then bringing leg forward and kicking the bat dressed girl in the ribs. The girl let out a wheeze as the air was driven out of her lungs, but quickly recovered and grabbed the other girl's leg before swinging her around and inadvertently throwing her into the Cyber-Kim. The two landed into the soft sand in an undignified heap and struggled to get up as the bat girl charged again. The first Kim leaped in between the three and held out her arms.

"Now just wait a second!" she protested.

"Out of my way!" the other red head shouted as she threw another punch.

Kim caught the fist then grabbed the girl's arm and tossed her over her shoulder. Unfortunately, the girl turned in midair and landed perfectly in a crouch a few feet away. She used the force to spring board herself forward once more but this time was stopped by the Cyber-Kim as she simply reached out and grabbed the costumed fighter by the throat.

"Alright, now let's stop and see if we can't talk this out rationally," she advised.

The girl's response was a swift kick to her chin which sent the half-girl/half-machine down again and let the bat girl continue her assault. This time, however, the Shego-Kim was ready for her and had already ignited her fists in the familiar green and black plasma aura.

"You want me? Come and get me!" she taunted.

The two leapt for each other and right was the were around to collided the were suddenly pulled apart by two strands of what looked like spider webbing. The sand puffed up around them as they smacked hard into the ground and before either could make another move, the girl dressed in the blue and white costume started to web them up even more until they were both in a cocoon that cover them up to their necks.

"Everybody just chill!" the spider symboled girl shouted in exasperation.

"Yes, yes, let's everyone 'chill' now," a new voice spoke.

The five girl's turned towards it, half expecting to find yet _another_ girl who looked like Kim. Instead what they found was a person who resembled Kim's father though he was certainly more rounded and missing quite a bit of hair from the top of his head. He gave them all a warm smile as he walked over to them.

"Okay that's it!" the first Kim shouted as she marched over to him and pointed a finger in his face. "I want to know what's going on here and who you are! Cause you're certainly not my father!"

"Or mine," the other four sounded off, surprising them all.

"You're right, I'm not your father. Or anyone's father for that matter," the Dr. Possible look-a-like started. "Actually I'm not really here at all, I'm just a figment of your collective imaginations. Hence why I look like your father."

"Alright, I'm lost already," Shego-Kim sighed.

"Well he's telling the truth about one thing, he's definitely not actually there," Cyber-Kim said as her cybernetic eye flashed. "I'm not picking up any kind of life signs or energy readings from him."

"Then what exactly is he?" the spider themed girl asked.

"I'm the Timebroker," the man responded.

The all blinked in response.

"I gather people together from other dimensions to this place to send them off on missions to help set things right with the multiverse."

"'Multiverse'?"the normal Kim asked.

"Yes, the multiverse. It's an ever expanding universe of infinite possibilities. Each one of you come from a different reality and no matter how different you are you each share one thing in common; you're each Kim Possible."

The girls looked around at each other at that. Naturally the three dressed in Kim's normal mission clothes had already figured out that they were some how all the same, but the one's dressed in the costumes _did_ surprise them. As if to verify the information, the girl in the blue and white outfit pulled down her mask to let it rest on her neck and reveal that she was in fact another Kim Possible. The Cyber-Kim rubbed her chin with her normal hand before kneeling down to yank off the mask of the bat girl and exposing the face of the last Kim.

"Huh, guess he's telling the truth," she mused.

"Indeed I am. And I can explain a few things but it would help greatly if you could unwrap those two first," the Timebroker advised as he pointed to the Shego-Kim and bat girl.

"Only if they promise to behave," the normal Kim stated, glaring down at them.

"Hey _she_ started it," Shego-Kim exclaimed, nodding her head to the other wrapped up girl.

"Yeah, why did you attack her anyway?" Cyber-Kim asked.

"I have my reasons," Bat-Kim simply remarked.

"Well those reasons are gonna have to wait if you want to be untied and be a part of...whatever this is. Think you can handle that?"

She was silent for a moment. "I'll try."

"Good," Cyber-Kim nodded then removed the glove from her right hand and held up her index finger.

A small red bulb extended from the tip of her finger and when she pointed it at the web sack a thing laser beam shot out and easily sliced through the synthetic webbing. As she the sticky substance back and tried to peel it off the captive Kim, the normal Kim was using her laser lipstick to do the exact same thing to the Shego-Kim. After a few minutes of struggling and pulling, the last of the webbing finally seemed to come off the two.

"Sorry," the Spider-Kim apologized. "It was the only thing I could think of at the time."

The Bat-Kim just "humphed" as she pulled her mask back over her head.

"So then, we all ready?" Timebroker asked, looking at the group. "Alright then explanation time. I'll start with...you," he pointed to the Kim dressed in the spider themed costume. "In your reality you were attending NYU when a chance encounter in your dorm's laundry room lead you to befriend a girl named May Parker who you soon found out was crime fighter known as Spider-Girl, the one true daughter of Spider-Man. This friendship impacted not only your personal life but also your profile crime fighting one as Spider-Girl tagged along for a few of your missions. It was on one of those missions that your badly injured and needed a blood transfusion which, by chance, May was the only suitable donor on hand. Shortly after the procedure you discovered that May gave your more than her blood, she also gave you a small dose of her powers. So out of respect for keeping her identity a secret, Kim Possible went into retirement was replaced by the new masked hero Spiderette. With Ron at your side as the Fearless Ferret of course."

He then pointed his finger to the Kim dressed in the bat suit. "You on the other hand started out a costumed crime fighter. Well, actually you started out as just a student at Gotham High, but you always strived to be something more than just a cheerleader. You wanted to do something that really mattered, something that would help people. So fueled by the rumors of city's mysterious protector the Batman, you decided to don your own costume inspired by him and became Batgirl. Which, by the way, is a mantle held by quite a few honorable people in some other realities so kudos to you. Unfortunately, things didn't go quite a planned as Batman didn't really approve of you being his informal partner and after a blunder on your first mission caused your secret identity to be revealed to Shego, she used this knowledge to track you down and subsiquently kill your parents."

The other Kims gasped at the revelation as Batgirl simply closed her eyes and tried to keep the memory of her parents' death from overwhelming her. The Timebroker looked at her sympathetically as he continued.

"Sorry, but it needed to be said. Currently you're living with Bruce Wayne who adopted you after he learned of your parents death and who it turned out was Batman the whole time. Seems like tragic deaths always help him open up his heart a bit more."

Batgirl nodded as the others tried to think of something they could do to comfort her. At least most of them did, Shego-Kim decided it was best to keep her distance from her double from now on to avoid a repeat of their first encounter. At least now, she could understand why she did what she did.

"OK, moving on," Timebroker spoke up, clapping his hands. He looked over to the cybernetic Kim. "You share a history remarkable similar to the thousands of other Kims out there with once difference of course. It wasn't too long ago that a mission trying to recover a new secret jet went horribly array and the jet crashed on the outskirts of Middleton. Though you're able to save the test pilot's and Ron's lives, you yourself were terribly injured in the accident. You were rushed to the hospital where they did the best they could but they still had to amputate your right arm and leg after already losing your eye. It was when you hit the critical point that Wade, Global Justice and your parents decided to try an experimental procedure and grafted those cybernetic parts onto your body. Naturally when you first woke up you were a bit confused, scared and of course angry."

Cyber-Kim scoffed. "'A bit' is putting it mildly."

"In any case," he continued. "After weeks of withdrawal and feeling sorry for yourself you finally decided to get back on the horse so to speak and start the world saving thing again. And of course it ended up being a lot easier with all the cool things your new metal body parts can do.

Now let's see here," he muttered, looking between the two remaining Kims. "You!" he pointed to the Shego-Kim. "You ended up the way your are, because in your reality Aviarius decided to start his "steal Team Go's powers" plan on Shego. However, at the time he decided to strike you two were already engaged in a pretty intense battle and during the course of which the crystal on his power staff was cracked and therefore transferred Shego's powers not to it but to you. And they were permanent. As with the other one there were a few weeks of concern over your looks and how to control the powers and all that, but once you got the hang of it, they became a great help on your missions.

Now that only leaves us with you," he pointed to the first Kim to appear. "You are one of those special cases where you and Shego grow rather close in the...romantic persuasion."

"What?!" the other Kims yelled out.

"Wait, I can explain!" she cried out, throwing her hands up in defense.

"Actually I can explain. Pretty much the only reason I'm here actually," Timebroker interrupted. "You see, in her reality Shego was the victim of a Dr. Drakken plan gone wrong. His original intent was to inject Kim with a virus that contained a bit of Shego's DNA to impregnate her. Of course we all know what horrible aim Drakken has so instead the dart merely scratched Kim and hit Shego. Turns out that sample of Kim's blood was enough to start the process and get Shego pregnant. After giving Drakken a good pounding she came to Kim to explain the situation, and Kim being the sensible minded person she is, decided to help Shego in giving birth to their child. And after many fun adventures involving new friends, new enemies, old enemies with some new motives and just a side of family angst their daughter Shin was finally born. And during the course of it all they found love for each other. Doesn't it just melt your heart?"

"How could you?!" Batgirl screamed as she ran forward and grabbed Kim by the collar. "Do you know what she's done?!"

"First of all, back off!" Kim growled, knocking her double's hands off her. "Secondly, that was _your_ Shego, not mine."

"She's still a criminal!"

"_Was. _Was a criminal. Having Shin has changed her. She's regretful of her past and she's doing all she can to make up for it. And we're having Global Justice fighting to get all her criminal activities erased."

"Just because they're erased on paper or from a computer doesn't mean they're erased from your soul," Batgirl said solemnly, lowering her arms and letting her cape wrap around her body. "She could still go back to her old ways and just take that child from you."

"She wouldn't do that," Kim replied, matching the glare her costumed counterpart was giving her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust her. With my life and with Shin's."

"You may regret that."

"I can see this turning into a major problem," Spiderette whispered to the other Kims.

"Oh yeah," they agreed in unison.

"I think you're the one that needs to watch out the most," Cyber-Kim whispered to Shego-Kim.

"Hey, I'm not planning on starting anything but if she does, I'll finish it," the pale redhead replied.

"OK well if you're all done with your infighting for the moment, I just have one more thing to give you before I do," Timebroker spoke up.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Kim asked as she stepped towards him.

"Yep, my job is mostly just to bring you here, get your acquainted with one another and give you this," he held up a metal forearm cuff with pink domed diamond in the center surrounded by a gold ring. "It's called The Tallus and it'll give you the information you need for your mission. And sense you're closest you get to wear it."

With that he slammed the device onto her forearm before giving a friendly smile and wave and then fade out from existence. The multiple Kims looked to each other all completely confused by what just happened or what was going to happen. The one thing they did know was that someone, or something, needed a mission done and that was something that Kim Possible in any reality did. The lead Kim held up her wrist and looked at the device for a second before speaking.

"Uh...Tallus, can you tell us what mission we're suppose to do?" she asked uncertainly.

The jewel then began to glow as a voice spoke up from the device.

"Kim Possibles," it addressed them. "You have all been chosen from your specific realities to combat a threat in the reality designated 06011981. In this reality the world has been conquered by this man."

An image of a young, fierce man then appeared over Kim's wrist. He was dressed mostly in black with dark red spiked shoulder pads, gauntlets, heavy boots and a cape breaking the pattern. The tips of his gloves each had small, metal curved claws sticking out from them and a samurai sword hung off his left hip. A metal chest plate bore a stylized "Z" across it and his features were grim and unforgiving. Despite that fact, and the fact that he looked nearly double his original size all the Kim's instantly recongized him.

"Ron?!" they shouted in shock.

"He was once," The Tallus replied. "Now he as taken up the moniker of Zorpox The Conqueror."

"Oh Ron, not again," Kim sighed.

"He's done this before?" Batgirl asked.

"That's right you never had to deal with him, huh?" Cyber-Kim asked back.

Batgirl shook her head.

"Be grateful," Kim spoke up. "There was a mix up with a device called 'The Attitudinator' that put all of Drakken's evil into Ron."

"And he put it to a lot more 'good' use than Drakken ever did," Shego-Kim added.

"Nearly succeeded in taking over the world," Spiderette spoke up.

"But eventually Wade, Drakken, and I fixed it and put everything back the way it was," Kim finished.

Batgirl looked between the other four. "These mix ups happen to you a lot, don't they?"

They all nodded.

"Great. But that still doesn't explain how he could take over the world. I mean...come on, it's Ron."

"Hey don't sell him short!" Spiderette defended him. "He's a lot more resourceful than you think."

"That's true, but the question is how did he turn back into Zorpox," Kim asked, directing the question more to the Tallus than her other selves.

"It happened during Dr. Drakken's Li'l Diablos plot," the wrist device answered. "In this reality, Kim Possible was killed during her attempt to stop Drakken. This in turned caused Ron Stoppable, who had just admitted his romantic feelings for her, to snap and viciously attack Drakken and beat him to death."

The entire group gasped at that, none of them ever thinking Ron capable of such a thing.

"It was only after he realized what he had done that Ron snapped and something was awoken from deep within him. That something was the personality known as Zorpox The Conqueror that had only lay dormant in him after The Attitudinator incident. Now fully in control, Zorpox took over Drakken's army of Diablo robots and began to conqueror the world himself, taking in those villains that would join him and slaying any that wouldn't. It took only a year for him to completely take over Earth and replace its governments with those loyal to him."

There was a pause as the gathered Kims took a moment to take in this information. Again, none of them could ever dream that Ron was capable of something like this even if he was evil. The last time it happened, for most of them anyway, all he wanted was the world's supply of Nacos. _That_ was something an evil Ron did, not mass genocide and world domination. And yet there he was, looking more fearsome then any villain they had ever faced before.

"So," Kim started but was stopped by her own choked voice. "So, what are we suppose to do? Why are we all here?"

"New information suggests that Zorpox is using the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer to plant an incredibly powerful bomb into the heart of the multiverse and destroy it. All of it. This would kill countless billions of people. He must be stopped and all the data suggests that a Kim Possible is needed to do that. You five have all been gathered from your respective realities because it is believed you have the necessary skills to accomplish this goal."

"So," Kim started, but choked on the words. "So how are we suppose to do that?"

"You will be transported to that reality where you will meet up with the leader of the resistance cell in Middleton. They will take you to their leader and she will help you complete your mission."

"'She'? Are you talking about Dr. Director?" Cyber-Kim asked.

"Negative. She was one of the first killed when Zorpox attacked Global Justice."

"It's not a girl named Jen Credible is it?" Kim asked out of curiosity.

"Also negative. She is a factor unique to your reality. The woman leading the resistance is someone you are all familiar with. It is this woman."

The projection changed and once again the five Kims found themselves in shock at the turn of events this world had taken.

"Shego?!" four of them cried out incredulously.

Batgirl, however, reminded silent. She simply stared at the projection and ground her teeth together as her hands balled tightly into fists and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Shego," she growled ominously.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **Yep, started another story even though I still don't have "Maternal Instinct" finished yet. Really didn't want to do it, but this chapter just kept peaking at me until I got it out. So here is it. Hope you enjoyed it. I should add an additional disclaimer that I don't own the Timebroker or the Tallus as they're both things created by Marvel for their series "Exiles" which as you can tell this fic is a kind of crossover with. Won't see any of the actual Exiles but the concept is the same, and heavily borrowed from the current Wolverine arch. Really it was just an excuse to get all these different Kim variations that have been popping into my mind in one place to have fun with them. Not sure if I'll do anything more with them beyond the one from the "Maternal Instinct" universe, but I do have some plans for some Spiderette stories. Which, by the way, that grew out of my fic "Laundry Room Encounter". Go read it if you want the full story of Kim and May's first encounter.

Now, bit of a touchy subject. Yes, the regular Kim is from my "Maternal Instinct" fic which is a Kigo fic. I'll tell you right now though that it won't play that much into the fic so I really don't feel I needed to label it a Kigo fic and I don't think anyone should be too offended by it. But then again if you are so offended then you probably stopped reading at that point and aren't reading now, so why am I typing this? I guess just to cover my bases.

Lastly, don't hold your breaths for updates. I'm still trying to finish "Maternal Instinct" so that has most of my focus right now. It should be done very soon but then I want to write a quick thing for the third GWA "Guess The Author" contest. Aside from those two factors, I'm still trying to figure out just exactly what I want to do with this story. I've got a few ideas I just need to flesh them out more. I'm going to try and keep it as just a two or three chapter fic though so hopefully it won't be _that_ long a wait. Just have to see I guess. I appreciate any patience you may have ahead of time though.


End file.
